


We Are Still Many

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Damereylo Redemption Take Two [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blood and Gore, Multi, Opens with character death, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Eighteen years after Snoke’s defeat, the war has only just begun as a new threat rises in the galaxy to avenge the First Order. Rey, Poe and the redeemed Ben Solo are drawn into the fight, with their daughter Annie being caught in a twisted web of secrets that may change the understanding of the galaxy and the Force forever.





	We Are Still Many

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, here it is. The sequel to Ruthless. Definitely have a lot of loose ends that I need to tie up.

_Carry on my work, Adia,_ Snoke said.  _Lead them forward._

Adia felt his death as keenly in the Force as a candle winking out of existence, and she wanted to scream. 

Even as Adia of Milara gripped her temples, it wasn’t the brutality of the death that ultimately overwhelmed her. (Although there was the fact that Snoke, their leader, their messiah of sorts, had died in pain, his wounds finally catching up with him as medics tried to heal him) It was the fact that they had lost a leader, a teacher, and the Republic had simply put him in this position...

As if there wasn’t another reason to hate the Republic. 

As if there wasn’t another reason to hate the Jedi with the ferocity of a wildfire. 

Adia forced herself to stand. It was time that Milara’s citizens, as well as the Disciples of Ren, came out of hiding. 

It was time for the attack. 

***

The young medic on Coruscant, Miranda, had seen horrific sights on her first couple of days working, but nothing like this. The amounts of blood and pus leaking from the open wounds of the former Supreme Leader Snoke, almost like he had split open...

She swallowed back the vomit creeping up her throat. It was difficult. It was one of the prison guards who said, “Looks like it’s gotten worse from here.”

Miranda cautiously looked up. She dreaded, already, what she would find. 

She was right. 

There was blood dripping from the walls. A bloody message, to be more precise. A message that said, simply, WE ARE STILL MANY. THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN. 

Miranda didn’t know what it meant. She doubted she wanted to know. 

“I’m impressed he managed to write it while he was still bleeding out,” she said, weakly. 

The guard nodded. “We better take him out. Having him lying around here is probably a health hazard.”

Miranda nodded. “And tell someone. Tell everyone.”

 


End file.
